underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian
Lucian was once a Lycan servant to Viktor’s clan. At that point in time Lycans were slaves to the Vampires, acting as their guardians during the daylight hours. In return, the vampires locked them up at night, ensuring the survival of both bloodlines by not alerting the humans to their presence. They were treated like dogs, but Lucian had no complaints. His high status among the servants may have contributed to this point of view. He was sometimes accused of considering himself to be better than his fellow Lycans. Slave and Revenge The Lycans were slaves to the vampires, used to guard their fortress walls during the daylight hours. Lucian was favored by Viktor because he was the first Lycan, and because he was more civilized than his brethren. Lucian proved himself quite heroic when he went out of his way to employ strength and clever tactics to keep the vampires safe, but that was all cast aside when it was discovered that Lucian was secretly married to Viktor's daughter, Sonja, and that she was pregnant with their child. Viktor feared a blending of the bloodlines that Sonja’s pregnancy by Lucian threatened, and had Lucian whipped in front of her. Viktor then had her tied to a stake in a specially designed room, exposing her to sunlight thus burning her alive, while forcing Lucian to watch. When night fell, the full moon rose and shone on Lucian allowing him to transform into his Lycan form and escape before Viktor could kill him. Before escaping, he managed to get Sonja’s pendant from her burnt corpse, the only memento he would have of the love of his life. After escaping the room, he summoned both the Lycans and original werewolves to battle. Lucian eventually dueled Viktor, and managed to defeat him while his army slaughtered the Vampire coven to the last individual. Only four vampires are known to have escaped Lucian's wrath that night: Viktor (who hadn't been killed), Tanis (the Vampire's historian), and the other two vampire elders, Markus and Amelia. Lucian then used the former vampire stronghold as his own. The Plan Following Lucian’s success, the vampires began to demonize him. According to Selene, at the beginning of the first movie, Lucian was the “most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan,” and the major instigator of the war between the two species. Vampire lore says that he began the war himself almost a millennium ago. By the time the first movie started, however, it was believed that Lucian was killed by Kraven. According to the historical record, ‘The Fall of Lucian and His Army,’ written by Andreas Tanis (the vampire historian): “Of the scores of brave souls who entered Lucian’s fortress, a single vampire survived; Kraven, who was richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze, but for returning with evidence of the Lycan master’s demise: the branded skin, cut from Lucian’s very arm.” The story tells of an incident in 1409, where a brave team of Death Dealers attacked Lucian’s stronghold, and a great battle ensued. Lucian had known of the Death Dealers’ coming attack, and met them with a great force of Lycans. The Death Dealers were easily slaughtered. Kraven survived the attack by hiding in fear of being killed. When Lucian found him, he offered him a deal: life, glory, and eventual leadership of both great covens, in return for claiming that Lucian was dead. As Kraven fled back to Ordoghaz, Lucian burned his fortress to the ground and escaped into the night. Underworld Six centuries passed before anyone began to suspect that Lucian had survived. By then, Lucian had formed an alliance with the exiled vampire historian Andreas Tanis. Tanis provided him with ultra-violet ammunition for aid in the war against the vampires (the ammunition acted as an artificial sunlight that burned the vampires from the inside-out). In return, Lucian provided Tanis with first-generation Lycans as guard dogs, and with a relatively comfortable existence. Lucian’s seeming obsession with the Corvinus bloodline was later revealed to be a by-product of his desire to combine the bloodlines, using a pure sample of the immortality virus, which he believed could be found in the blood of Alexander Corvinus’ mortal descendants. Lucian found a dying scientist named Singe sometime after World War I, and offered him immortality in return for cracking the genetic code of the Corvinus line. Lucian periodically sent out Raze, Pierce, Taylor, and Trix – his oldest and most trusted lieutenants – to capture members of the Corvinus family. One their way to capture Michael Corvin, Raze and Trix were ambushed by three Death Dealers. Raze managed to kill two of the vampires, Rigel and Nathaniel. The third vampire, Selene, escaped after killing Trix. After learning of Raze’s failure to capture the human, Lucian set out to capture Michael himself. He personally acquired Michael’s blood, simultaneously infecting him with the Lycan virus and giving Michael his memories. Until that point, Lucian appeared (through Selene’s one-sided perspective) to be a vile and evil mastermind bent on the destruction of the coven. However, as Michael began to realize the meaning of his new visions, the understood the last six centuries from Lucian’s point of view. The first crucial step in Lucian’s revenge required the blood of Michael Corvin. Lucian knew that merely injecting himself with Michael’s blood would not be enough. He also needed the blood of a Vampire Elder to become a powerful hybrid. Lucian sent Pierce and Taylor to abduct Michael. He sent Raze and a team of fully transformed Lycans to drain a Vampire Elder, Amelia, of all her blood. Before Raze could return with Amelia’s blood, Kraven, Viktor, and a horde of Death Dealers arrived. Yet unable to react to the new turn of events, Lucian was betrayed by Kraven and was shot in the back with silver nitrate bullets that were specially designed to send silver straight into the bloodstream of a Lycan, killing them much faster. Lucian regained consciousness several minutes later to see Michael and Selene together. Seeing out history was repeating itself, and realizing his part was finished, Lucian injured Kraven by stabbing him in the leg, but not before Kraven was able to shoot Michael. He then told Selene to bite Michael, rationalizing that her bite would offset the ill effects of the silver, and would finish his work of blending the bloodlines. As Selene sank her fangs into Michael’s neck, Lucian proclaimed to Kraven, “You may have killed me, cousin, but my will is done regardless.” Kraven then shot Lucian multiple times in the chest, killing him. Lucian died satisfied knowing that his wife would be avenged and his goal had been achieved. Lucien's will was carried out when Michael was fully transformed into a hybrid and Viktor was killed by Selene. See Also Category:Characters Category:Lycan